


Embrasse Moi

by RLLSK



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLLSK/pseuds/RLLSK
Summary: 失败的蛇索pwp尝试，大写OOC，非常柴，几乎是说明文的性爱。





	Embrasse Moi

#蛇索  
#NC-17

 

“嘘，索利斯——”

蛇故弄玄虚地眨眨眼睛，伸手用指腹蹭了蹭对方的下颌，着迷地停留在对方着两天因为没法剃须而长出的细密胡茬上。这副惺惺作态的神情让索利斯的胃肠拧成一团，有些犯呕。蛇说这句话的时候舌尖抵着下排牙齿的齿根，他薄薄的嘴唇上沾着水汽，因刚刚的体力活儿而泛着红。气流从唇齿间逼仄的缝隙间渗出，像是爬行类动物探知猎物时发出的声音。索利斯不由自主地想打个寒颤，但很快就在理智的干预下控制住了，那张面孔一如既往地板着，双手的指节却因悄然握紧了手杖的顶端而有些发白。

他跪在泥泞的草地中，上半身的重量几乎全然坠在手腕上，拴在方才被蛇随手插进地面的权杖上，再用麻绳紧紧捆着。粗糙的纤维割破皮肤让血液渗出，冷却下来逐渐凝固，很快又显现出陈旧的深棕色，和那根沾着泥土的绳子融为一体。蛇的束缚手法明明看似毫无章法——随意地绕两圈再打个花里胡哨的结——却又相当牢固。索利斯尝试逃脱了太多次，每次都以失败告终。而对方似乎对观察他这种徒劳的努力乐此不疲。

索利斯小心翼翼地平衡着自身的重心，昔日象征力量与地位的装饰品现在成了溺水者求生的浮木。金属权杖无法完全被松软的土层固定住，在他的手中摇摇欲坠，他不得不把一部分重心转移到双腿以膝盖支撑，以免自己跌落在蛇的脚边。蛇显然注意到了他的动作，绕到他的身后弯下腰去，凑在索利斯耳畔嗤嗤地笑出声来，笑声中充斥着那种来自伊甸园之外的，毫无来由却又由衷的快活。热气触及那片皮肤时泛起不显眼的红色，伊甸园的反叛者满意地看着自己的俘虏皱起眉头。他们轻视那群名不副实的“精英”。土地上的建筑与成就都靠他们自己动手制造，蛇的手掌上也因此生了一层略显粗糙的茧，他扯掉对方那件闪闪发光的定制西装外套，干燥暖和的掌心贴上索利斯的侧腹，然后往下探去勾住他的裤腰。手指夹住那条皮带轻松地抽开，金属锁扣落在地上时发出一声闷响，而他甚至不能挣扎。

这是个交易。反叛者开出的价码不怎么合索利斯的胃口——但就目前而言这是他能得到的最好条件，颜面和自尊可没法替他换来面包和水。

蛇的手指就这样挤了进来，强硬地撑开那个紧闭的入口。油膏的那点儿润滑作用实在算不上什么，在曾经的床伴面前索利斯总是上位者，他难以适应这样的入侵。蛇几乎能感受到对方的臀肌正因紧张和厌恶紧绷着，这让他手上的动作寸步难行。他有些不满地哼哼两声，用另一只手挖了些油膏滑向索利斯身前，索利斯下意识地后缩了一下，反感地避开对方尚沾着泥星的手指，却险些因失去重心栽倒在地。蛇像摆弄娃娃那样试着把索利斯扶起来，而索利斯拒绝了他的伪善。于是蛇冷眼旁观着看他狼狈地爬起来，再伸手包裹上他尚疲软的性器，沿着柱身极富技巧地套弄磨蹭。阴茎在娴熟的挑逗下抬头，快感开始堆积聚集，市长并不惊讶于蛇的手段，他想必善于诱惑和说服，才能欺瞒主的造物，教唆他们犯错并以此为生。蛇的手指骨节分明，过于灵活而轻巧地在他的性器顶端游走着，时而短暂地离开去抚弄他的会阴地带。 索利斯不自主地设想他曾经是否学过某种乐器，弦乐？或许是钢琴？不，一只低贱的野兽，被欲望驱使而已。他猜测着，再匆匆地否定这个念头，因自己毫无依据的假设哑然失笑。这生物似乎察觉到了他的走神，猛地停下了这场手活，毫不在意对方正被堪堪吊在半空。然后他低头舔吻索利斯黑灰色的鬓发，人工合成气味显著的发胶气味钻进他嘴里，在舌面上留下一片苦涩。平心而论，蛇应当是个好情人，湿热的触感贴着索利斯的耳根，对方还算温柔的动作让他放松下来，他希望这场交易能迅速并顺利的完成，而因为毫无必要的抗拒弄伤自己显然不在计划之中。蛇抓住了这个机会，第三根手指将肠壁再撑开了一些，那些油膏终于开始融化。

索利斯的肩被包裹在剪裁挺括的衬衫里，和他在演讲时穿的是同一件。现在它不体面地被汗水浸湿，有些皱巴巴地贴着他的皮肤，透出索利斯肩颈处晒得太过均匀的小麦肤色。“啊哈，真棒。” 蛇夸张地感叹了一声，俯身咬住他的肩膀，他的虎口从侧面卡上市长的喉咙，而犬齿嵌入那片布料，源源不断的热力正从那儿向外渗出。蛇那头柔软的长发自然垂下，时不时蹭着对方后颈的皮肤，他以指腹蹭过索利斯体内的敏感带。那很好找，每当蛇按上那点都能察觉到微弱的颤栗。索利斯的表情有些难堪地僵着，他被掐着嗓子，呼吸困难，双唇紧紧抿起绷成一条平直的线，似乎在勉力咽下那些咒骂，汗珠从他额角渗出，再沿着侧颊划下，一滴一滴砸进地面积成不显眼的深棕色水洼。

叛乱者颇感兴趣地凑近了观察他的表情，一边又加快了扩张的动作。当蛇抽出裹着油膏的手指，挺胯顶上索利斯的后穴缓缓磨蹭的时候，市长终于忍不住开口催促他快点儿进来。蛇立刻满足了对方的要求，他已经完全硬了，此刻正扶着索利斯的肩膀，以便让自己的性器直接顶入那段甬道，完全撑开压平穴口的褶皱。肠壁被很好的润滑过，因甚少使用而紧紧绞着他的阴茎。嘶…市长先生，嗯，瞧您吃的多深啊。他低声喘息着加大动作幅度，狠狠地操进肠道深处，那儿的内壁在他的开拓下变得柔软，主动接纳着外来的异物，随着蛇的动作将它吞吃得更深。索利斯很好地控制住了自己的表情。在彻底容纳下对方的阴茎后，忍受蛇的侵犯似乎变得轻松了一些。他闭紧眼睛不去看对方的动作，神色不再那么僵硬，看起来还算是享受。

“精英”不过是个好看的外壳，说到底，他们都是享乐主义者。

但很快索利斯就跪不稳了，蛇再次找上了他的敏感点，从开始的试探变成了一阵猛攻。他的大腿肌肉抗议着不断痉挛，腰再也绷不住，塌下去陷成一道弧，头还勉力地抬着，没有发胶定型的头发却被汗水黏在他的额头上，看起来像一只被打断脊梁的兽。这大概不是他的本意，可这个姿势让蛇能更好地进入他。蛇不断地往里推进，向那点冲刺再刻意地碾过，几乎是强迫对方将自己裹得更紧。索利斯表面上一如既往地没什么反应，后穴却饥渴地吸着蛇的性器，在他抽出一些时猛地收缩挽留，像个不知饱足的妓女正在招揽客人。

“啊…您…嗯…天生就是个婊子…不是吗？”  
融化的润滑油膏从他的双腿间淌下，蛇恶趣味地伸手沾了一些，在对方的臀瓣上随意抹开。他享受前任市长的身体，也享受对方暂时性的臣服。他本身就象征着快乐与欲望，此刻自然乐得沉溺于这场性爱。蛇摇动腰肢，嗓子眼里含混地吞吐着甜腻的呻吟，好像他才是被操昏了头的那个，这声音源源不断钻进索迪斯耳朵里，他被蛇冷落多时的性器又起了反应，在两方夹击下挺立着吐出一点儿可怜兮兮的前液，却因无法得到进一步的抚慰而难以释放。蛇似乎现在才注意到对方痛苦的煎熬，食指绕着它的顶端打转，半晌施舍般地握住往下滑去，指尖轻轻搔刮揉捏饱满的囊袋。他的整只手都被弄得湿漉漉的，仅仅是裹着索利斯的阴茎就令人硬得发疼。可蛇到底不是什么好心肠的东西，他将性器从对方体内抽出大半，下一刻弓腰发力狠狠地操了进去，整个没入穴口顶向索利斯敏感的前列腺，然后一把掐住对方前端的马眼。索利斯整个人几乎从地面上弹了起来，徒劳地挺胯试图射精。高潮淹没了他，索利斯颤抖着喘息，低沉的呻吟从没能合拢的唇缝间溢出，那句咒骂因快感而显得断断续续，难以辨认。蛇冷笑着抽出阴茎，他还硬着，在离开那个温暖紧致的洞后又不满地嘟囔了两句。他对索利斯的威胁不以为意，转而走向索利斯的面前，性器抵在他的下巴上。 蛇伸手拍了拍市长的脸颊示意他张嘴。

索利斯侧过头去，张开嘴含住对方的性器，他甚至主动地迎合蛇的动作，卖力地吮吸着他的阴茎。但当他抬眼用视线瞪着蛇的时候，这位前市长似乎又恢复了平日的气势。蛇用手扣着索利斯的后脑，手指插进他的发梢，一口气钉进他的喉咙深处动作起来，不断磨蹭着他喉头的软肉。过量的唾液从索利斯无法合拢的嘴角流下，蛇按着他的脑袋连续来了几个深喉，索利斯的喉咙因干呕而不断收缩，发出一种近似窒息的呜咽声。蛇毫不客气地射在了他的嘴里，他狼狈地咳嗽了两声，转头吐掉口中的精液，却仍因那挥之不散的咸腥气味而紧皱眉头。蛇提起自己的裤子，任由太过宽松的裤腰歪歪斜斜挂在胯骨上。他大发善心地解开了对方手腕上的绳索，低头掰过伊甸园城主的下颌。蛇舔舔嘴唇再次开口，他们的距离贴的太近，几乎双唇相触。

这不再是交易，而是个难以拒绝的邀请。  
“Embrasse Moi. ”


End file.
